


distanced

by migraineroom



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, I tried?, Idk how to tag anymore, Kinda, M/M, Pining, Reader is gender neutral, have yall watched the extra content the om devs uploaded?, so have this, so uh, yea i got inspired by diavolo's drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraineroom/pseuds/migraineroom
Summary: anything he wants, he gets, so it's like fate was torturing him when he realized he can't have you
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	distanced

Anything Diavolo wants, Diavolo gets.

So it's like fate was torturing him when he realized he can't have you.

He was bored with it all, honestly. All he needs to do now was wait until he gets crowned King of Devildom. _For now, let's host parties and balls, just to satiate the void_. Manage the Academy, keep up the royal act, and satisfy the realm's demands.

But then he met you. 

Or at least, he saw you while visiting the human realm. Diavolo didn't mean to take notice- but the painting in front of him was breathtaking, he didn't even realize when the owner of the shop came up to him from behind.

"Oh, yes, that one was done by my wife. That's our child, actually. Talented, isn't she?" The old man chuckled, and he went on presenting other artworks for sale, but the demon was too transfixed on your face. He was there looking for cursed pieces to display in his castle, but yours...

Yours was divine. 

\---

Barbatos was curious when he sensed a non-magical item in the haul from the human realm brought back by the prince.

"My Lord, if I may... Where exactly would we display this one?"

The butler was alarmed at the sudden speed, Diavolo practically running up to him just to take back the painting. He didn't seem angry, but very protective of the artwork. 

"I'll take care of this one. You can handle the rest."

The servant bowed as his master turned away and headed to his room, and sighed.

What was that?

\---

When he started the student exchange program, he didn't know that _you_ of all people would be the one chosen.

Lucifer kept swearing it was just coincidence, and why was he so concerned over this particular human anyway? but Diavolo was too busy worrying as he looked at the unmistakable face on the corner of your enrollment file. He hasn't seen you in person, only from the magnificent painting. What would happen when you finally arrive?

Of course, he knew that he can't back down now. If he told Lucifer to find another student, he would surely become curious, and he didn't want that. Perhaps fate was working its strings, after all. No need to go against it.

\---

It was inevitable that the Prince of Devildom would fall for you.

How could he not? You were perfectly charming, kind, and all the things he's heard about from the brothers- how you helped them with their problems and even discovered Belphegor- it was unheard of for a human.

And you looked a thousand times better in real life than in the painting, even though the work done by your mother was amazingly skilled.

Barbatos seems to have recognized you, too. If he did, though, he didn't bring up a word around you, except for the faintly amused smile whenever he watches Diavolo talk to you.

\---

It was also inevitable that the Prince of Devildom would realize he couldn't have you.

How could he? You were human, mortal, and your life was merely a minuscule fraction compared to a demon's. Besides, if you had to fall for any of them, well- he had seven brothers to compete with, and they already lived with you, not to mention the other exchange students. And how could the future King fall for a human? Everyone would revolt. It was simply not allowed.

And so he _loved_ you from afar, not getting any closer than necessary. It was hard, though, and sometimes he slipped- Whenever he would get too close and friendly with you, Barbatos would cough at his side, the flawless butler reminding him it wasn't a good idea.

\---

But Barbatos wasn't around when you spilled Devildom punch all over your clothes, needing a change. Neither were the brothers, surprisingly- they were usually so attached to you, but it seemed they were all busy doing their own thing at the party Diavolo hosted.

So the prince approached you quickly, even though you tried to brush it off and say you're fine, it was obvious you wanted fresh clothes. Glancing across the room for the butler, he clicked his tongue when he realized he wasn't around to assist you. 

"Do you mind if you come to my room for now? I'm sure I have some extra clothes there that would fit you." 

He didn't even realize what a proposal it was- only realizing later that as the two of you were already walking across the castle halls, his lips suddenly felt dry and his throat constricted.

Opening the door, the demon realized he had to make this quick so he wouldn't start anything he would regret.

"Wait here, alright?" He smiled at you, but it felt forced and worried somehow. His room was palatial, and he was too busy rummaging through his wardrobe to realize you were approaching a covered frame hanging in the center.

"What's this?" 

You knew enough not to pull on the sheet covering what seems to be a painting, but he still panicked and rushed over to pull you away.

"Ah, don't worry about that! Here, change into these instead. I'll be waiting outside, yes?"

He managed to put up the cheerful act, but the moment he left the room, he sighed heavily in relief and... pain?

That was close, too close. What would you even think if you pulled the fabric away, only to discover a wall-sized painting of yourself?

This was dangerous, and it needed to stop. But that's alright, because soon enough the exchange program will be done anyway, and you'll go back home. And he wouldn't have you anymore.

No, he _never_ had you.

Funny how a demon like him could have everything he wants except for you. 

You stepped out, and it was a bittersweet delight to his eyes, seeing you in his clothes.

"Let me walk you back to the House of Lamentation?"

\---

You walked ahead of him, and his steps were constrained. Always three steps away. Never by your side. 

He couldn't allow himself to get too close, after all. 

You were the one thing he would never have.

**Author's Note:**

> so uhm i tweeted this idea based on the drafts videos uploaded by the obey me account and realized i should probably write a fanfic about it so here you go!
> 
> im not sure how to write Diavolo, but i hope it's not too out of character or doesn't ruin the story too much? i really wish i couldve focused more on fleshing out his personality here, but eh.
> 
> i hope it was fine tho ! i wanted it to be a good blend of bittersweetness. i hope you enjoyed the read ! <3


End file.
